


Deserve You

by Golden_Asp



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Claudia PoV, Claudia sees a private moment between Ezio and Leo, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Claudia ducked back behind a bush, peering through the leaves in something like confusion.  Leonardo sat with his back to the tree and Ezio’s head was in his lap.  Were those tear tracks on Ezio’s face?  What was going on?She felt uneasy, suddenly knowing she wasn’t supposed to be seeing this moment.  This was something private, something Ezio didn’t want anyone to see.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts).



> Here's another of the requested drabbles! I'm so sorry this took so long! Finding inspiration to write has been very difficult lately. I struggled with a few different ideas for this one before deciding to go with this. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Takes place sometime during late AC 2, I guess?
> 
> not beta-ed

Claudia was going to murder her brother. Slowly. She had been reading and had learned some very interesting techniques from Paola. She didn’t care if Ezio was some big time assassin now. She was still going to kill him. She was fed up with being left behind, taking care of the books, taking care of Mother. She knew Ezio was out there, hunting down the men who had destroyed their family, and she wanted to help. Damn it all, they were her father and brothers too!

Ezio had been difficult to find ever since his artist friend had shown up at the villa. Maestro Da Vinci was nice enough but Claudia thought it was a bit of an odd friendship. Ezio just didn’t seem like the type to befriend artists. At least, he hadn’t been. Before everything had changed.

She slipped into the expansive vineyard behind the villa and crept through the shadows of the trees. She knew that Ezio and Leonardo had been seen walking out here earlier in the day. Near the edge of the vineyard, under a large tree, she saw them.

She ducked back behind a bush, peering through the leaves in something like confusion. Leonardo sat with his back to the tree and Ezio’s head was in his lap. Were those tear tracks on Ezio’s face? What was going on?

She felt uneasy, suddenly knowing she wasn’t supposed to be seeing this moment. This was something private, something Ezio didn’t want anyone to see. 

“Ezio,” Leonardo said. It seemed to be the end of whatever he had said. Ezio closed his eyes, turning his face into Leonardo’s stomach. She watched Leonardo’s long, artist’s fingers comb through her brother’s unruly hair.

She couldn’t hear Ezio’s reply; his voice was muffled by Leonardo’s stomach.

“Oh, il mio amore,” Leonardo whispered. Claudia froze, her eyes wide. Leonardo called her brother ‘my love’? She really wasn’t meant to see or hear this.

She turned to creep away, leaving them in the warmth of the garden. She stopped when she heard Ezio’s voice.

“You love me as if I deserve you,” Ezio said. Claudia turned, staring in shock. She had never heard such despondency from her brother before. She swallowed. What really happened when Ezio left the villa? What could be happening to drive such sorrow into his voice? Did she really want to know?

“Of course I love you,” Leonardo said, cupping Ezio’s cheek, thumb tracing the scar across his lip. “And of course you deserve it. I won’t hear otherwise.”

Ezio just stared up at him and Claudia wished she could see his face more clearly. She wished someone would look at her the way Ezio and Leonardo looked at each other. She watched as Ezio pulled Leonardo down, their lips coming together in a kiss. 

She turned away, slipping back through the vineyard. She didn’t want to see what her brother and Leonardo did in private, but she would make sure to lock the gate to the vineyard and let everyone know to stay away. She was still angry at being left behind, but maybe, maybe she should stop complaining and embrace what she was doing. Rebuilding the villa was important and helping a lot of people. One day, she could stand next to Ezio as an assassin, she had no doubt of that, but for right now, she would leave him and his lover to their private moment. She had a brothel to rebuild.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
